Urban Legend
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Some call her 'The Lady in Black'. Others call her 'The Shadow'. But to those that have been saved by her, she is known as 'Hush', and it is the kittens of MegaKat City that keep her a secret. She is their heroine. No exposed fur or identifying features, black latex never looked so dangerous.


**SWAT Kats: Urban Legend**

**Chapter 1: The Lady in Black (The Legend of Hush)**

In a big city like Megakat City, stories and rumors are often spread by word of mouth. Often times they are scary stories to keep kittens out of trouble. I am one of those legends that comes to those who are in trouble. Many that I have saved are kittens, and they keep me a secret. I have no identity. I have no name. I am the shadow at night. I am Hush

How I came to be is a result of the forbidden arts. A young nun used holy water and the ashes of a deceased unknown. With those items, she painted a small cross inside a black latex catsuit with a fitted perforated hood and collar, a faceless gas mask with no breathing tubes, a back-zipper corset, gloves, and block-heel boots. All in skintight black latex.

It was refreshing to be brought back to the world of the living. There is no way to see out of the gas mask, and yet I can see her. She led me to the top of the steeple to the bell tower. She looked up at me, proud of her creation. No one will ever know what she did except her. The young nun lightly grinned to me, and gave me a very simple task to fulfill.

"We need a hero, you be that hero,"

I never heard from her, or ever saw her ever again. It took some time on the rooftops, but I learned that I have special abilities. I can't fly, but I can jump very long distances. I found that if I concentrate on a single point, I can go through solid surfaces like they are liquid. For example, I can dive off a building and make solid concrete splash like water

The only thing that's known about me is that I'm female. I don't have ears or a tail. My muzzle is slightly longer than a kat's. As of now it's been five years, five years since the night at the tower. Crime has been on the rise since that time. I will never use a gun or any blade in my trade. I rely on my abilities and my martial arts for my vigilante career.

My hands and my legs are weapons. On this night, I was up on a gantry crane at the port. Most of the baddies do their work at night. I crouched down at the end of the crane to listen in. A kitten, the son and heir of a millionaire, had been kat-napped. On top of that, this kitten is Mayor Manx's nephew. I only know of one duo that would be in on this job

I saw my chance seeing the two toms putting a kitten in. I moved back a few steps as the door closed. I kept my breathing calm and relaxed behind my hood and mask, and ran as fast as I could as their car began to move. I dived off the end of the crane into a midair tuck, and landed stealthily in a roll and on my feet on a building, avoiding metal roofs.

I followed the car as fast as I could until they stopped at a brick building on the other side of the city. While crouched on a chimney, I watched them like a gargoyle until I saw one of them look in my direction. I leaped up, and straightened out my body going feet first into the chimney in a puff of black charcoal dust. I was holding onto the brick inside.

Thinking that the coast was clear, I climbed back out, and back onto the roof. My breathing was a little faster, until I saw something on the top floor. There was a lit window, and I can hear muffled sounds coming from inside like someone gagged. I saw part of a blue trench coat inside the unlit lower window. I made a plan to deal with these two tin cans.

I saw those two toms waiting at a door at the alleyway, smoking cigarettes and looking out for the Enforcers. They won't know I'm coming. With my back against the chimney, I put my plan into action. I ran as fast as I could to the edge, and dived flying forward with my arms and hands in front with a midair rotation with my energy focused on my fists.

Instead of a shatter as a window would make if something was thrown at it, it splashed like water and I got inside landing hands first into a forward roll and on my feet. I looked around to see if anyone saw me. I didn't think so. I crouched down. The floor rippled as I stuck my hand through and felt an old water pipe. Perfect. Now it is time for phase two.

I relaxed my breathing, and grabbed onto the lead water pipe. I stood up with a handstand with my arms and body straight and feet together, waiting for the moment to strike. I heard footsteps below me, and fell back with a splash through the floor and kicked Molly Mange in the chest sending her flying and crashing into a corner and swung off the pipe.

"Huh? What the-?!" Mac exclaimed,

As Molly was getting up, I kicked a chair to send it flying at her to put her back down. These two don't go down without a fight. I ran on the walls to avoid the bullets being shot at me. I leaped off the wall, and landed on a knee and looked up at Mac Mange. I spun inside his guard as Molly was getting back up, and turned his machine gun hand on Molly.

Molly fell back full of Mac's bullets. Mac got to feel a kiss from the front of my boot. I kicked Mac in the head with a rising back kick combined with a very firm stomp of a three inch block heel into his neck. When the red faded from their eyes, it was mission accomplished. I see that fear in the kitten's eyes. I placed a gentle finger on his ganged muzzle.

I kneeled down behind him, and untied him from the chair. As I headed up to the roof, the kitten followed me. I looked back to see him, "Wait! Who are you?" I walked up to the kitten. I kneeled on a bended knee to him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek and a finger to my gas mask. I ran to the edge and dived off, making my escape into the night.


End file.
